Fabulous
by Lost in Believing
Summary: Fabulous. That is what Sharpay wants and needs. Zeke, doesn't have anything fabulous. Gifts are from the heart, no matter fabulous or not. Zekepay minor T&G J&K R&M C


Fabulous

Ok, I made a valentine one-shot on a couple that I don't usually write about, Zekepay. Please read and review! I am sorry that I didn't get this out on Valentines day, I was busy.

A.N: I do own some of the candy from the places that I mention, but I don't own anything else,

* * *

How do you get someone something if they have everything in the world? She wants everything fabulous, and anything that has to do with fabulous, even if it is a goldfish that is genetically modified to glow pink in the dark. 

But as usual, Zeke couldn't get a genetically modified goldfish for the girl that he loves. He couldn't even afford a box of Lindt truffles. He could possibly afford a dark chocolate Hershey bar from the newspaper stand down the street, but he couldn't get her that, she didn't think that Hershey was fabulous.

His dad had been laid off... again. It is so hard to get a job these days, with the presidential elections coming up, and Bush's (President of USA) stupid presidential deficit (US budget). So many people are losing their jobs these days, no wonder the stock market is crashing, its because people have no money.

Zeke sighed as the bus came in sight. He was trying to keep his girlfriend, not lose her. He was- for the first time- going to school, with nothing for his special girl, except for a Hershey's kiss in his pocket, but he still didn't know if it was there, he swore that Chad had ate it yesterday at basketball practice.

"Hey, whats up man?" Jason askes, taking a seat next to him on the almost-crowded bus. "Look what I got Kels for Valentines day." He says, holding out a dozen roses and a small box of heart shaped chocolate.

"She will love it." Zeke replied glumly, staring at his empty hands.

"What happened dude? Where is Sharpay's present." Jason asked.

"I don't have one." Zeke replied sadly, not really knowing how to respond with that.

"Oh..." Jason replied, trailing off. "Well, if you want, you can take these. I can get some more, my older sister works at the florist shop down the street, I can get some flowers for free."

"Well." Zeke said, wanting the flowers, but he didn't want to take from his friend. "I really don't want to take them."

"Nonsense, take them, Sharpay will still like it." Jason said sincerely.

"Thanks." Zeke replied, as Jason gave him a few of bright red flowers.

"No prob." Jason replied.

"So where are Troy and Chad?" Zeke asked, inspecting the delicate petals.

"They said that they were picking up Gabs and Tay." Jason replied.

"Thats what I thought... after all, it is Valentines day." Zeke said, as the bus came to a hault. "Oh yeah, are you going to the Evans' Valentines day party?"

"Yeah, I can't wait." Jason replied as they walked off the bus.

They walked off the bus to meet a very busy usual group of students that were walking into school. A lot of them were holding hands, flirting, and having a great time. They were doing what regular couples do on Valentines day. Zeke sighed and walked into the school.

"Hey man." Troy greeted, as the two got to their lockers.

"Hey." Zeke replied, twisting the lock.

"What did you get Shar? An evening out at a luxurious resturant?" Troy asked, taking out his books and folders for the day.

"I would be lucky if that happened." Zeke replied, also taking out his books.

"What do you mean?" Troy asked, curious.

"My dad got laid off again, I have no money to buy Shar anything." Zeke replied, glumly.

Troy stood their for a minute, feeling sorry for his friend. "Sorry to hear that dude."

"It's fine." Zeke replied, but it was obvious that he wasn't fine.

Troy studied Gabriella, her, Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi were just across the hall, chatting. "Im sure she won't mind at all, remember it is the thought that you love the person that counts."

"Yeah. Jase gave me a few roses this morning on the bus. That is all I have." Zeke replied.

"I wish I could help you out, but I don't have anything." Troy replied.

"Well thanks anyways bu- wait, what are you getting Gabriella." Zeke asked, confused. He was sure that Troy was getting Gabriella something, since they were the two that were a match made in heaven.

"I do have something for her, but its not here. You don't have to get Shar material possesions, as long as she knows that you care for her, that is the fabulous gift itself." Troy stated.

"Wow." Zeke replied. "I think that that was the most heart felt thing that you have said."

"Well, I didn't say that, Gabriella did." Troy replied, running off to meet up with the girls.

"I knew that Troy couldn't have made it up himself." Zeke said to himself, joining them.

Sharpay looked up at him, smiling. "Hey, Happy Valentines day."

The smile made him smile. "Happy Valentines day."

The bell rang, causing the mass of students to head to homeroom.

"Hey guys, I think that it is smart to head to homeroom if we don't want detention on Valentines day." Kelsi stated.

* * *

"RYAN!" Sharpay yelled. 

"Yeah, Shar?" Ryan asked, coming up to her, hoping that it wouldn't be as bad as he thought it would be. Knowing his sister, he never knew what she needed or wanted. Sometimes she was the ice queen that everyone called her, but most of the time she was a loving, kind person.

"Is everything fabulous for the party?" Sharpay asked, checking the food on the table. The little feast consisted of Valentines related items. There was heart shaped chocolate chip cookies, pink raspberry punch with heart shaped ice cubes, bite-sized strawberry jelly heart shaped sandwiches, pink plastic cups, purple napkins with hearts on them, heart shaped Lindt chocolate with truffle-like flilling on the inside, chocolate covered strawberries, frosted heart shaped sugar cookies, and a heart shaped cocolate cake as the centerpiece.

"Yes Shar, everything is fabulous." Ryan replied, adding some heart glitter to the table.

"Good, because I only allow fabulous." Sharpay replied.

"When is everyone coming again?" Ryan asked.

"Soon, I think in like 15 minutes. This will be the best."

"Yeah, so what did you get Zeke?"

"You will have to wait and see." Sharpay replied, smiling.

"Please tell me you did not get him something fabulous. Valentines day is for loving someone for who they are, not getting them expensive presents." Ryan explained.

"Thanks for telling me Ry, but seriously, you have to wait and see what I give him." Sharpay replied. "Oh yeah, happy Valentines day." Sharpay said, taking out a basket full of Valentines day goodies.

"Wow, thanks Shar, you really didn't have to." Ryan said.

"No, its ok, I know, I wanted to." Sharpay replied, handing him the bag.

"Happy Valentines day sis." Ryan replied, taking out a small box.

"Thanks Ry." Sharpay replied.

"No problem."

After Ryan had handed Sharpay the box, the two decided that Ryan should open his first. The basket was made up of the Hairspray cd (the movie one, not the broadway one), a new blue hat, a box of chocolates and a 50 dollar gift certificate to his favorite italian resturant Nonna's (don't o own.)

"Wow, all this stuff is amazing." Ryan commented.

"I know, its not amazing, it is fabulous." Sharpay replied, smiling.

"Your turn." Ryan said.

Sharpay looked at the small box in front of her. She started to open it and gasped when she saw what was inside.

"Do you like it?" Ryan asked, a little unsure.

"I LOVE it!" Sharpay said, pulling him into a hug. Ryan had given her a necklace that had the words 'Star Dazzle' in pink sparkle letters.

"Good, now that you two have had your little brother and sister moment, can we get this party started?" Chad asked, interrupting the two.

"What the heck? Where did you come from?" Sharpay asked.

"Your front door is open." Chad replied, pointing to the door, as Taylor walked in.

"Hey." Taylor greeted.

"Hey." Sharpay and Ryan reply.

"Well, looks like this Valentines day party has to begin!" Sharpay said.

* * *

Zeke waked glumly on the deserted side walk. Since his dad was out looking for a job, there was no car at home, and since there was no car this had brought him here walking to the party. He swore that some of those clouds in the bright blue sky looked at little like hearts. Nah- Valentines day was rubbing off on him. 

He sighed and looked at his watch, he was 10 minutes late. Oh joy, his friends will be calling him any minute. He was lucky that all of them had the same phone company, if they weren't he would be in trouble.

He walked past a box that made noises.

"Wait a minute, the last time I checked a box doesn't bark." Zeke said to himself, walking back to the box. He peered inside. A lone maltipoo puppy was laying inside the box. The dog looked clean, and he passed this place this morning, and there was no box.

"Awww, are you alright?" Zeke asked, pulling out his hand to let the dog sniff him. The dog started to sniff him, but then started to lick him.

Him, Gabriella and Kelsi had all worked together at the animal shelter many times before. He knew how to handle abandoned animals.

"Well you don't have a collar." He said, petting the puppy. He started to gently lift the dog, makin sure that it wouldn't bite him. It didn't. He pulled the dog up to his chest, and it snuggled to him.

"Aww, lets take you to a vet." Luckily, the vet was only a 10 minute walk away from here. "Looks like I will be late for the party."

* * *

"Where is Zeke!" Sharpay asked, coming up to Gabriella. 

"I don't know, the last time I talked to him was when school let out." Gabriella replied, helping herself to some chocolate covered strawberries.

"I know same here, but he is over an hour late." Sharpay replied worried.

"I hope he is ok. But his dad got laid off the other day, so I assume that he has to walk." Gabriella said.

Sharpay looked at her, shocked. She didn't know, Zeke had been trying to avoid her the whole day. "Oh I didn't know."

"Yeah thought so, he doesn't want to tell you because he is still trying to look for something fabulous to get you." Gabriella explained.

"But if he can't afford it, then he shouldn't bother." Sharpay said, guilty.

"Troy told me that he told Zeke what I said. Things are special if they are from the heart, even if it isn't big." Gabriella explained.

"Yeah, that is what I made Zeke." Sharpay said.

"Wait girl, you didn't get him anything expensive?" Gabriella asked, a little surprised.

"Well, you have to wait till tomorrow when Zeke either spills it to the guys, or I will call you up later." Sharpay said.

"Deal." Gabriella replied, walking off to find Troy.

"Ugh, I hope that he is alright." Sharpay said to himself.

Suddenly, the door flew open. Zeke was carrying a box that had holes in it, and ontop of the box were a few roses.

"Zeke!" Sharpay greeted, hugging him, trying to get the box out of the way.

"Hey." Zeke replied, smiling. He actually had a present for his girl. "Wait just one sec."

"Ok." Sharpay replied.

Zeke walked over to Ryan. "Hey dude, can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah?" Ryan replied.

"Can I put this in your back yard?" Zeke asked, holding up the box.

"Yeah sur-NO!" Ryan replied, taking the box for him. He figured out what Sharpay had gotten or made Zeke for Valentines day, and it was in the backyard.

"Umm ok." Zeke replied.

"Ill take it in the back for you. But what is it?" Ryan asked.

"If you want, you can look, I just don't want Shar to hear." Zeke replied, walking off.

Ryan walked into the back yard, and placed the box on a lawn chair, and opened the box and gasped.

Zeke had reached Sharpay and the two walked off into the party, dancing and having a great time.

* * *

After the party, the only people that were left was Sharpay and Zeke. There wasn't much to clean up-surprisingly- so Ryan had tagged along with Martha to go see a movie. Sharpay had led Zeke to the backyard. 

"Ready for your valentines day gift?" Sharpay asked.

"Yes. But you really didn't have to." Zeke replied, knowing that it was going to be something expensive.

"Ok, this is it." Sharpay replied, opening up the door that revealed his whole gift. Zeke gasped, Sharpay smiled.

"Do you like it?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah, I LOVE it!" Zeke replied, running into the backyard.

His present was a full out, buffet of meals. Zeke had been teaching Sharpay how to cook a lot of various meals and desserts, so she decided to do the opposite, and prepare a meal for Zeke instead of Zeke making a meal for her. There was salad, chicken noodle soups, tomato soup, raveolis (I don't know how to spell), chicken picotta (grilled chicken with lemon sauce), steak, fries, mash potates, creme brullee, sugar cookies, jello, and homemade chocolate ice cream.

"Wow, you made everything that I taught you how to cook." Zeke stated.

"Yes, I spent all day making this." Sharpay said happily.

"Thanks." Zeke said, kissing her.

"Now, lets eat." Sharpay stated, as the two sat down.

The two had a wonderful dinner, each meal bursting with flavor. It was truly wonderful. While they ate, the talked about school, how Troy and Gabriella have been acting smart, and what new stores they are opening up in the mall and other random topics, somewhere in there was something about pink jelly.

"This meal was fabulous." Zeke stated, taking a sip of his juice.

"You liked it? I followed all of your recipes, and added some spices of my own..." Sharpay replied.

"It was delicious, maybe we should go into the cooking business together." Zeke suggested.

"Yeah, but I want to act." Sharpay replied.

"So, you will have a secret talent, cooking." Zeke replied, smiling.

"Yeah." Sharpay replied, returning the smile.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Zeke said, getting the box. "Happy Valentines day."

Sharpay looked at the box, and opened it, and gasped. "Oh my goodness! She is sooo cute!" Sharpay sqealed, picking up the maltipoo.

"Do you like her?" Zeke asked unsurely.

"Yes, I lover her. I am sure she and Boi will get along. This is a very fabulous gift." Sharpay replied, the puppy licking her.

"Good, that is what I am hoping for." Zeke replied smiling.

"As Troy and Gabriella say, it means something if it is from your heart, and apperently your heart is very fabulous." Sharpay stated, kissing him on the lips.

-fin

* * *

Did you like it? I thought I did pretty good for a Zekepay one-shot. Please review!

* * *


End file.
